Iam Late
by April jung
Summary: aku sangat membencimu,tetapi saat kau pergi dari,rasa penyesalan menyeruak dalam hatiku-Kai,aku memang sangat mencintaimu,tapi aku mulai lelah,saat kau terus menyebut nama gadis itu-Jessica,aku kembali Kai-Naeun


Tittle :**I'M LATE**

Author : **April Jung**

Genre : Romance, Angst, Family, Marriage Life, Sad

Rating : PG 15 || Length : Chaptered

Main Cast :

**SNSD – Jessica | EXO –Kai**

Other Cast :

A Pink– Naeun | SNSD – Yoona | A Pink – Bomi | EXO – Luhan | EXO - Tao

Kai membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar,dia melonggarkan dasi yang menggantung di lehernya,lalu membuang tas kantornya dengan kasar,nafasnya memburu menahan emosi,dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa,tak lama kemudian,dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku Jas nya,dan disana terdapat fotonya dengan gadis cantik,dia tersenyum miris,mengingat akan gadis itu yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya,tanpa alasan yang jelas,sebenarnya dia masih sangat mencintai gadis itu,tapi takdir berkata lain,dia di jodohkan oleh orang tuannya dengan gadis lain,yang menurut orang tuanya lebih baik.  
Kai berjalan kearah dapur,dia menekan saklar yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu dapur,dia berjalan mengahampiri meja dapur,dan terdapat makanan yang belum di makan,Kai mendengus kasar.

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menyiapkan makanan" gumam Kai kesal,lalu dia meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menaiki tangga,dia berhenti di sebuah kamar,dan membukannya secara perlahan,dan terdapat yeoja dengan rambut panjang sedang tertidur,dia kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Setelah membersihkan diri,Kai duduk di ranjangnya,matanya mengarah ke foto pernikahannya,perlahan dia menggapai foto itu/

"kenapa aku sangat membncimu Jessica Jung ?" gumam Kai,lalu menaruh kembali foto itu,kemudian dia mengambil sebuah foto dari lacinya

"dan kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Son Naeun ?" gumam Kai,lalu memeluk foto itu

"Jaljayo Naeun.." gumam Kai lalu memejamkan matanya

Kai sedang berjalan menuruni tangga,dia berhenti sejenak untuk membenarkan dasinya,sampai di lantai bawah,seorang Yeoja berambut panjang berwarna coklat pirang,telah menyambutnya,Kai berjalan mendekatinya.

"aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan,makanlah" ujar Yeoja itu saat tau Kai berada di dapur

"tidak perlu" ketus Kai

"Kai" Yeoja itu terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Kai yang terdengar ketus

"berapa kali aku harus bilang Jessica Jung,jangan berlagak perhatian padaku,sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu !" bentak Kai pada yeoja bernama Jessica

Jessica hanya diam dan menundukan kepalannya,Kai segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada Jessica,dalam hitungan belasan,langkah bayangan Kai sudah hilang dalam rumah,bersama dengan hilangnya bayangan Kai,Jessica mendongakan kepalanya,bola matanya bergerak,melihat deretan makanan yang dibuatnya tadi pagi,dia hanya tersenyum miris,lalu membereskan makanan tadi.

"selalu seperti,apa kau tidak bisa berubah Kai ?" gumam Jessica sedih,,dan saat itu pula air matanya jatuh,dia berhenti membersihkan meja makan dan terduduk di lantai.

"kenapa aku terlalu mencintaimu Kai,dan kenapa aku selalu bertahan" isak Jessica

Kim Jongin,begitulah nama namja yang di cintai Jessica,mereka menikah karena sebuah perjodohan,dan Jessica mencintai Kai,Namja dingin dan arogan,entah kenapa Kai sangat membenci Jessica,padahal Jessica yeoja baik dan cantik.

Sinar matahari Seoul menghangatkan semua orang yang berada di luar,tidak terkecuali Jessica,saat ini dia sedang duduk di bangku belakang rumahnya,Jessica memejamkan matanya,meresapi kehangatan matahari sore,matanya menangkap bunga yang sudah layu,dia beranjak dan mendekati bunga itu.

"hmm,kurasa kalian harus disiram" gumam Jessica lalu mengambil selang untuk menyiram bunga bunga

"BRAK"

Jessica dengan cepat menoleh mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar,dia berlari menghampiri pintu depan,dan terdapat Kai disana,dengan wajah merah dan nafas memburu menahan nafas.

"kau sudah pulang Kai ?" Tanya Jessica

"apa kau tidak liat eoh ?" bentak Kai lalu mendorong Jessica dan melewatinya

"sebenci itukah kau padaku Kai ?" gumam Jessica

Jessica berjalan perlahan menuju dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan Kai. Selesai menyiapkan semua,dia berjalan kearah kamar Kai.

"Kai,makan malam sudah siap" ujar Jessica,beberapa saat kemudian Kai keluar

"minggir" ujar Kai dan mendorong Jessica,setelah Kai pergi Jessica tersenyum miris

"aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku Kai" gumam Jessica dan berjalan menyusl Kai

Lagi-lagi,mereka makan dalam keheningan,tanpa pembicaraan sepatah kata pun,Jessica yang merasa gusar dengan keheningan ini,mencoba mencairkan sesuana.

"bagaimana pekerjaanmu di kantormu Kai ?" Tanya Jessica pelan,Kai meletakan sumpitnya dengan kasar dan menatap Jessica tajam..

"kau !,jangan pernah mencoba perhatian padaku,kau hanya orang asing yang masuk dalam kehidupanku !" bentak Kai kasar dan meninggalkan Jessica sendririan.

Perlahan tapi pasti,liquid bening jatuh dari mata foxy Jessica,dia mencengkram kuat sumpitnya,meredam semua rasa sakit di hatinya,lagi-lagi Kai membentaknya,tapi beberapa saat kemudian,dia tersenyum,mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri,dia bangkit dan membersihkan meja makan,setelah membrsihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua piring,dia kembali kekamar dan tertidur,mencoba melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Jaljayo Kai" gumam Jessica dan tertidur

Matahari nampak malu untuk keluar dari tempatnya,tapi sedikit cahayanya sudah mampu mengusik mata foxy yeoja cantik,yang tengah tertidur itu.

"eungh" lenguh Jessica pelan,dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan,mencoba membiasakan cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam matanya

"sudah pagi" gumamnya dengas suara khas orang bangun tidur,perlahan dia menapakan kakinya ke tanah,dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi,beberapa saat kemudian,dia keluar dengan wajah segar dan berseri,tetesan air masih terdapat di rambut panjangnya,dengan riang dia berjalan kearah lemari,mencari baju yang cocok dengan badan mungilnya,setelah berpakaian dan memakai sedikit make up,dia keluar dari kamar untuk membuat sarapan.

Saat ini Jessica sedang berkutik dengan peralatan masak,dia ingin membuatkan Kai bekal.

'Cklek' tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kai terbuka,dan keluarlah namja tampan dengan setelan jas,Jessica tersenyum melihat Kai yang sudah siap,dengan hati yang senang dia membawa tas bekalnya,berharap Kai akan menerimannya.

"Kai aku membuatkanmu bekal,ambilah" ujar Jessica

"cih,aku tak sudi menerima bekal itu" jawab Kai dan membuang tas bekal Jessica,melihat itu,mata Jessica memanas,hatinya hancur,dia sudah berusaha dengan baik,untuk membuat bekal itu,perlahan air mata Jessica jatuh.

"air matamu itu tidak ada artinya !" bentak Kai lalu meninggalkan Jessica sendiri

Jessica mengambil cangkir berisikan teh hangat,di depannya terdapat yeoja cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna peach,mereka memandang pemandangan sore Seoul yang sangat indah.

"bagaimana kabarmu eonni ?" Tanya yeoja itu

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jessica

"bagaimana dengan Jung Ajhumma ?" Tanyanya lagi

"Molla,dia menghilang" jawab Jessica

"MWO !,bagaimana bisa ?" pekik yeoja itu

"bisakah kau tidak berteriak Im Yoona" ujar Jessica jengkel

"Mian,bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Yoona sambil menormalkan suarannya

"setelah aku menikah,dia menghilang bagai di telan bumi" jawab Jessica lemas

"bicara menikah,bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu,apa Kai cocok denganmu ?" Tanya Yoona membuat raut wajah Jessica berubah

"dia… sangat membenciku" jawab Jessica sambil menunduk

"maksudmu ?" Tanya Yoona bingung

"dia tidak mencintaiku,dia sangat membenciku" jawab Jessica,air mata telah mengalir di pipinya

'Cklek'

tiba-tiba pintu ruang depan terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda tampan,dengan acuh di melewti dua orang yang berada di sana. Yoona yang merasa sebagai tamu disana segera bangkit.

"Annyeong Haseyo" ujar Yoona sambil membungkukan badan

Kai berhenti sebentar,dia menatap Yoona datar,lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"eonni,dia sangat dingin,dia tidak seperti itu kan jika bersamamu ?" Tanya Yoona

"Yoona-ya hiks..dia bahkan tak mau berbicara padaku" ujar Jessica

Mulut Yoona terkunci rapat,dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika rumah tangganya nanti,seperti Jessica,dia juga wanita,dia bisa merasakan sakit yang di rasakat Jessica.

"sabarlah eonni,aku tau kau yeoja yang kuat" ujar Yoona memberi semangat

"Gomawo Yoong" jawab Jessica dan memeluk Yoona

Cuaca Seoul mulai berubah,bunga-bunnga mulai bermekaran,di sebuah rumah besar,seorang direktur muda berambut coklat gelap,dengan dasi berwarna hitam pekat,dengan rekan kerjanya,terkadang pembicaraan mereka disela dengan candaan.

"bagaimana dengan rencana yang selanjutnya ?" Tanya Tao,seorang asisten dari perusahaan lain yang tengah dihadapi Kai

"mungkin bekerja dengan perusahaan tembakau,akan meningkatkan asset kita" jawab Kai

"sebaiknya kita mengadakan meeting" ujar Tao

"dimana ?" Tanya Kai

"Annyeong Haseyo"

Terdengar suara dari sudut lain,Kai dan Tao berdiri dari posisinya,memastikan siapa yang datang,Kai dan Tao mengangguk,mengetahui siapa yang yang datang,dengan santai mereka berjalan menghampiri orang itu. Orang itu adalah Xi Luhan,direktur tempat Tao bekerja,dan di sebelahnya,terdapat yeoja yang taka sing lagi bagi Kai,dia Yoon Bomi,asisten sekaligus managernya

"maaf aku terlambat" ujar Luhan mencairkan suasana

"haha tidak apa-apa,duduklah" ujar Kai

"sampai mana pembicaraan kalian ?" Tanya Luhan

"sampai dimana kita akan mengadakan rapat" jawab Tao

"ah,bagaimana kalau dirumahmu" pandangan Luhan mengarah kepada Kai

"ya anggap saja sebagai kunjungan kami" lanjut Luhan dengan senyum yang lebar

Sementara Kai,senyumnya memudar,kenapa harus ada kata 'rumah' dalam pembicaraan ini,itu sungguh membuatnya muak

"ehm,bagaimana kalau di tempat lain ?" Tanya Kai meminta pendapat

"kenapa harus di tempat lain,bukankah rumah lebih nyaman dan aman" jawab Tao,dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan meminta persetujuan

"hmm,Tao benar" ujar Luhan

Setelah berpikir dua kali,akhirnya Kai menganggukan kepalannya,kalau saja rapat ini bukan rapat rahasia,dia akan menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kedua rekannya,dengan sedikit acting yang bagus,Kai mengajak kedua rekannya.

Di sisi lain,bibir berlapiskan lipstick itu hanya diam,dia melirik tajam kearah Kai,'sungguh acting yang hebat' pikirnya melihat setiap gerakan dan mimic wajah Kai,dia tau apa yang menyebabkan wajah masam Kai,dia sudah lama bekerja dengan direktur muda itu. Semua kisah Namja itu sudah tercatat rapi di dalam ingatannya.

"Son Naun" gumam Bomi sambil melangkah mengikiuti langkah tiga namja di depannya.

**..TBC..**

maaf baru update,author disibukkanoleh tugas-tugas yang menumpuk,ini ff baru nya,mohon review nya,review kalian sangat membantu untuk melanjutkan ff ini,i hope you like it...


End file.
